


Podfic: and for a breath of ecstasy

by Djapchan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Light-Hearted, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Porn with Feelings, Vignette, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17380967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Nearly to the bed, they'd stopped to kiss with a decadent purpose that, if you asked Magnus, fit this ill-gotten hour. It was the pilfered fruit that tasted the sweetest, after all.Magnus and Alec steal an afternoon for themselves. (Or, "Is it really an OTP until you've written them fucking against a wall?")





	Podfic: and for a breath of ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and for a breath of ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617639) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



**Author's Note:**

> [Download Link via Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/4wjndy41s5kvgzj/SH_And_for_a_Breath_of_Ecstasy.mp3/file)


End file.
